SonarWings
= SonarWings = A TRIBE DEVELOPED BY NIGHTSRIKE AND MORROWSIGHT!! BY SCROLLING DOWN YOU AGREE TO NOT STEAL OUR CONCEPTS!! = Content = ATTENTION : THIS IS AN UNUSABLE TRIBE! If you would like a SonarWing, please contact Morrowsight.the.nightwing. This may change in the future, but for now, please come ask. :3 Morrowsight & NightStrike sigil image, MUST BE 100px Description: cupped ears with fur on tips, long tails for hanging, photophorescent dots, forward-facing horns Abilities: scream-like breath weapon, enhanced hearing/echolocation Location: Between the IceWing and SandWing territories, in the crook of the "neck" Queen: Twilla Diet: insert Alliances: RainWings, SandWings, SeaWings Rules :Permission is required for: ::*royalty ::*hybrids ::*special SonarWings ::*currently any SonarWing (will change) :notes to add later __TOC__ Description SonarWing are a tribe built for caves and crowded pine-woodland, with a small build and averaged-sized, elliptical wings. These factors aid in agile flight and sharp turns, perfect for cave-dwelling and flying among the tight pines. These wings are often wrapped around the body when resting, much like a bat's. Another one of the defining traits of a SonarWing is massive cupped ears, which aid in their echolocation. The tribe has an excellent range of hearing, being able to hear many frequencies above the avreage tribal dragon, and the ears are often tipped with a soft fur, to channel sound and prevent cave grime from getting in the ear canals. The spine, tip of the tail, and the heels also possess a soft fur, similar to a chinchilla's, meant to pick up dust and to keep the dragon clean. SonarWings also have forward-facing horns, which can be used in combat to pierce and cause a substantial amount of damage, the only psysical advantage such a small tribe possesses. Males often flaunt their bigger horns, while females are more concerned with their dust-collecting manes. Coloration SonarWings are most commonly shades of brown, gray, black, or blue, with countershading, meaning their underbellies are lighter than their top scales. The tops of their wings are typically darker than the membrane beneath, match the main scales. The fur on a SonarWing is typically dark, unsaturated colors, along with white and pale gray. Any neon colors in SonarWing fur is dyed or unnatural. Their eye color usually matches the color of the small phosphorescent dots on their necks, shoulders, and snouts. The dots can be any color, typically being bright and hard to miss in the darkness. They only turn off when a dragon is afraid or asleep, (or dead) as a form of camouflage. The dots are meant to let SonarWings identify each other easily in the darkness, hence the different colorations. They brighten in color when a dragon is angry or ready to lash out; generally a "warning signal". General Build SonarWings are commonly short and small dragons (to squeeze around the caves better), with stubby legs that can easily be tucked up against the body when sleeping. They are not the best in combat but can make extremely sharp turns and generally have an excellent reaction time. SonarWings have long, flexible, tails, the only part of them not easily able to be covered by their wings, that are much like the RainWings'. A SonarWing's tail is used to grab onto ledges to hang upside down in sleep. Abilities SonarWings possess few abilities that make them good in combat, but their forward-facing horns can be used as a weapon, and in many cases, can inflict fatal injuries when stabbed into vital areas. Many royal or important subjects apply blades and other pointed weapons to the horns during battles. SonarWing claws are curved to hook onto ledges that they sleep from, but are also used to dig under their enemies' scales and underbelly. Their teeth are small but needle-sharp, and puncture bare skin very easily, though thicker scales present more of a problem, like needles against stone. Concentrated Scream SonarWings possess a sound-based breath weapon. They are able to emit a strong, high pitched screeching noise of concentrated sound waves. Though it cannot be seen, the waves can distort vision at close range. Victims describe the noise as sounding like millions of claws scraping down rock at the same time or steel wool scraping against metal. Side effects of the direct sound waves include intense migraines for weeks afterwards, ringing in the ears, severe dizziness, nausea, and impared hearing. A point-blank hit causes bleeding from the mouth, eyes, ears, and nostrils. The farther away you are from the weapon, the less damage it will do to you. At twenty paces to the front or five to the side, the weapon is ineffective due to the rapid expansion of the sound waves. It is only useful in close-combat (unless multiple members of the tribe combine their screams), and can render the throat raw after too many uses. Echolocation / Hearing Range SonarWings can also hear and emit less desne, extremely high-pitched sounds, allowing them to echolocate and fly without light. They also use this ability to communicate secretly without any other tribes knowing, which has its combat and military uses. These sounds can travel extreme distiances, but are rendered useless after about 600 paces. However, this ability is rendered useless underwater due to distorted waves that mess with their specialized ears, and if SonarWings are submerged at enough depth (4 meters or deeper can do it) for too long, the water can cause severe ear infections that lead to hearing loss. Territory [ territory image | 250px ] blurb about territory make it LONG if there are no sub-territories if there are sub-territories keep it short and LEAD IN Abovelands The Abovelands are a dense, dappled, snow-dusted, pine-forested expanse speckled with small towns and rickety old structures barely quailfied as temples from before the Subsurface was discovered. This land is more underdeveloped, possesing a rustic atmosphere, as log cabins and cellars are the most architecturally complex structures in the Above. Many dragons living there are merchants, woodsdragons, scoundrels, scammers, or hunters. The Aboveland does posses trading ports on the coasts. These ports are primarily trading cities and are barely have anything else besides the constant bickering, theiving, and hawking common of such places. There is also an old, darkwooded palace by the name of the Auburn Castle nestled in the crook of Pyrrhia's shoulder where the Queen will occasionally visit to greet visiting diplomats or government figures from other tribes. The common architecture of the Above is very wild but lived-in, with torches as a source of light and many fur throw rugs with talon-stitched pillows and leather couches. Antlers, pelts, and bones are a favorite decoration, along with mounted heads of prey. The 'Surfacedwelts', as they are called by those who are of the Subsurface, are very involved in competitive, outdoorsy sports such as hunting and races. They love to play games and host competitions. They will often travel to other tribes and take part in thier sports as well. Cheaters are common but some of the Surfacedwelts hold their honor high. The entrances to the underground are marked with tall tiki-torch-like posts and elegantly carved wooden arches. They hold an air or intrigue and mystery, seeming far more ancient than anything the Above may posses. Subsurface The Subsurface, which is much more populated and contains the most SonarWings out of any place in the territory, is the home of long, twisting caves and endless discoveries to be made. There are rumours that some of the cave-systems leads to the TempestWing town of Abyssal, but an official route is yet to be found to the town where the deepest cave is said to be. The habited portion of the Great Caverns are much more elegant than the Abovelands, with smooth carved limestone, and thousands of decirative mineral veins. There are dozens of jewelers and miners, along with the family of royal blood. The Subsurface is where the main palace is located, by the name of the Carved Castle. The Queen and her children reside here. Many of SonarWing allies have never even been to the true palace. Luminescent lamps hang from the ceiling and are mounted to the walls, and are filled with glowworm essence. They never die, and were created by an animus SonarWing centuries ago. The carved-from-stone homes are dimly lit by bioluminescent moss, and they posses heaps of ancient, familial stone carvings. Fur pillows and rugs are used to make the space more comfortable, imported from the Abovelends. Jewels, strung carvings, minerals, and bottled crystal-cavewater are the most common decorations due to the large wealthy population. Many subjects of the Subsurface Kingdom are sophisticated nobles, a noticed contrast to the roguish Aboveland population, with the occasional lower-class Surfacedwelt visitor flecked among the population. The cities were carved into the walls of stone with graceful talons. Beautifully crafted stained glass windows and sturdy wooden doors are imported from the Abovelands and other territories. Cave plants grow in the lower reaches, and small streams decorate the edges of the towns, and are popular gold-panning spots. The exits to the surface are decorated with large marble posts. However, the deeper you stray into the caves, the less civilization there is, and the more miners you see, the more wild it becomes. More fortunate Surfacedwelts often move to the outskirts of the Subsurface to hopefully strike it rich, but there are rumours that there are even deeper, more primal parts beyond the already dark, damo, and grimy mines. The plants get are said to more wild, and the darkness becomes colder. The farther north and the deeper into the caves you go, the more likely you are to disappear or come back mad. Landmarks none listed we will flesh that out later :) Cities flesh it out later :) Culture SonarWings tend to be a very superstitious tribe, and there and hundreds of legends, new and old surrounding thier villages. Young ones often hold gatherings and campfires to tell scary stories and old legends. Architecture general architecture, this section can be ignored if needed Beliefs SonarWings don't tend to be very religious, ecspecially suerfacers. They believe in the afterlife, but have no set gods or godesses. Undergrounders are more religious, and believe in a godess by the name of Cave Dweller. A common superstition is that spider webs are parts of her gown, and the spiders are her scales. A few shrines can be found on the Surface, but they are rare. The Cave Dweller watches over all of her subjects and can apparently control the weather. Surfacedwelts generally believe in living life to its fullest, and chasing your 'dreams,' which tends to be looked down upon by the Subsurfacers. They believe that as long as you treat others as you wish to be treated, and obey the queen and her laws, you've got a straight shot to the afterlife. However, some older Surfacedwelts disagree with this state of mind, and believe that you should dedicate your life to your family. This is much like the Subsurfacers, who expect others to believe in the Cave Dweller, and those who don't are often looked down upon. They expect the children of the family to obey their parents at all times, and for the parents to be respectable role models for the children. Older siblings are frequently left alone with younger ones to teach them how it is being a parent. Children are expected to move out and marry by eight years of age (dragon years,) and start a family to continue the bloodline. Those who choose to move to the surface are sometimes disowned by their families. Legends Royal Wraith The most popular legend is of an ancient SonarWing peddler named Bat. According to the story, he went insane from using his magic too much and enchanted one of the queen's daughters to become a demon and to haunt the kingdom every full moon. Locals will tell you you can hear her wailing and calling out for her mother. Older brothers and sisters of SonarWings often tease and tell thier younger siblings that the Royal Wraith will steal them away if they disobey their parents. Screechbeast Much like the Boogeyman to young dragonets. Often passed around by older siblings, telling the younger ones that the Screechbeast lives in the shadows and will come and scream in thier ears while they sleep and scare them awake. Traditions cultural / can be religious / make it unique / MORE THAN ONE!!! Art Surfacedwelt SonarWings carve wood as a popular hobby, along with home-cooking and baking. Lots of SonarWings take up baking as a full time job in the trade ports. There is an annual wood carving contest at the Boomfest, and many artists are given time to shine there. On the flipside, Subsurfacers love to use gemstones in art and make jewelry. Stone carvings are much more popular here, and many families have gargoyles outside of thier homes. They like to make crowns, bracelets, earrings, necklaces, and so on. Holidays name holidays / duration / their significance to tribal culture Naming list name criteria and if they tie into societal ranking, do not leave names general or broad Example names: *insert History Scorching blurb about stance on scorching Intermediate Event In Tribal History LIST MORE THAN ONE AND HOW IT DEVELOPS TRIBE SOCIETY!!! SandWing Succession blurb about role in sandwing war Government & Society Surface Surfacedwelts are generally seen as sly, wild, and possesing a mischevious disposition. Many never attend school, since structures are spread thin and smarts don't get pay in the pine forests. Many have cheap or lower-class jobs to provide for trading ports or to export to the Subsurface for meager pay, prompting many to do illegal trading or thieving to make ends meet, but if you are one of their faimily, even if you aren't blood, they are extremely loyal. Laws are easy to break in the pines, and the Subsurface is too lazy to do anything large about it, since it enables them to keep underpaying Surfacedwelts and generally being able to blame all SonarWing problems on them. During the summer, a large festival is held called Boomfest. They celebrate sports, and hundreds of hunts, races, and contests are held during the month it takes place. There is also an annual bake-off that older, more traditional SonarWings attend, where acorn scones, pumpkin pies, and carrot cakes are made. Hybrids are treated no differently to purebloods on the surface, and are a common occurence in trading ports or nomadic families. Surfacedwelts are more welcoming and focused on work over pedigree, a direct contrast to the Subsurface citizens. Underground These SonarWings are often seen as uptight and snobby. They prefer plays and drama to sports, along with fashion. Many take jobs as palace attendants, jewelers, artists, and house maids. They hold thier own party in winter, called the Festival of the Gems. Here they set up tents in the streets and sell gems and jewelry, before performing a huge play in the palace hall itself. The Queen is surprisingly generous, allowing even the lowlier Subsurfacers to attend. Many dances and song performances occur in the streets. The harp is a popular instrument choice for Subsurface performers. Education is a very important thing, and SonarWings even offer an exchange program for thier allies, the SeaWings, SandWings, and RainWings. However, hybrids are cast out and are seen as 'impure' or 'wrong.' The Underground community is closed strictly to pureblood SonarWings. There are also dirty, grimy mining districts deep within the most cramped, lowest, least spectacular of the Great Caverns, and they are seen as of the lower class than the nobles, but above the Surfacedwelts. They work long hours and are often impoverished before they hit a big vein or major cavern discovery, which may be never be in their lifetime. Royalty SonarWings use the typical succession methods, which involves the daughter, niece, or sister of the current queen challenging her to a battle. Whoever makes it out alive wins the throne. However, several scandals and assassins have happened over the years. This lead to the appointment of a referee, which is typically a brother or uncle of the current queen. He will stand in for the battle with the rest of the government officials. No one is really sure how well this system works, and many theorize it was simply a stunt pulled to quiet the public. If a queen's life is not lost in a succession battle, her oldest daughter will take the throne. The queen holds the most power in the tribe, and unlike many others, she also runs the army. She will even lead them into battle, which many other tribes criticize, seeing as her death in battle could pull the whole tribe into another continent-wide war. However, she does have army officials below her. Some speculate this is another ruse to silence the other tribes and the public to avoid any alliance failures. Tribal Relations Queen Twilla is big on making alliances, but can turn very quickly. The most famous of these temper issues was with the SwiftWings |-| Canon Tribes = IceWings The Surfacedwelts are disgusted by the way IceWings run thier society, and think it is crude and awful, but the Subsurfacers respect it and approve of the way things are run. MudWings The SonarWings are overall neutral to the tribe, but they respect MudWing land and avoid conflict. NightWings Many are afraid of the mysterious tribe, but Queen Twilla is trying to form an alliance with them. RainWings They are close allies with the RainWing tribe, as the SonarWing like their pacifist nature. They also enjoy sharing food and they love to visit the Arbortreum and play sports. SandWings The SonarWings are very good allies with the SandWings, as they share a border and are fascinated by SandWing culture and way of life. They like to come together and play games and have races. They greatly respect the desert tribe. SeaWings The SonarWings are good allies with the ocean-dwelling dragons. They like fish and many SeaWings often attend the Boomfest baking competition. The Subsurface nobles love to trade jewelry with the SeaWings. SkyWings Select young SonarWings like the boisterous SkyWings, but most of the SonarWing population fear the brash red dragons and avoid them at all costs. |-| Fanon Tribes = AviWings SonarWings are neutral to the feathered tribe. They tend to keep their distance, but they do have a few trading agreements. DeathWings The SonarWings are intrigued by the DeathWings, some Surfacedwelts attend their festivals. DriftWings The SonarWings love to play sports with the finned tribe, and they have a good alliance and a booming trading business. MistWings The architecture of the MistWings influences a lot of the Subsurface's. They have a neutral relationship, but Queen Twilla would like to arrange some trading. SwiftWings The SonarWings are intimidated by the powerful tribe. They try to avoid any sort of conflict. TrickWings The SonarWings have a very rocky relationship with TrickWings, and many fear them to some extent. TempestWings SonarWings have a very good relationship with the storm tribe. They love the sports and culture, though something seems to be off about Twilla's relationship with Nightshade. Significant Members Royalty Queens *Queen Twilla *Queen Adruzzii *Queen Howl *Hertz Kings *King Nox *King Desmodus Princesses *Princess Gossamer *Princess Kyber (ns) Princes *Prince Moth *Prince Depth (ns) *Prince Oak *Prince Orbweaver Government Branch *name Bases images